


Флирт

by HSTWOg, lirush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting with Others, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, PWP, sterek, Нц, ПВП, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, стерек - Freeform, узел, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush
Summary: – Я думал, что ты меня дождешься, – почти проскулил Стайлз.





	Флирт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Pornlet 12: Flirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230776) by [LupusScintilla (inkandblade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

– Я думал, что ты меня дождешься, – почти проскулил Стайлз. 

Дерек лишь глубже зарылся в подушку, отходя от оргазма, достигнутого на кровати, пропахшей Стайлзом. В одиночестве. Ожидая, пока его половинка окончательно распрощается со всеми соседями после барбекю, посвященному четвертому июля. Теми соседями, которых они все равно встретят завтра. 

Дерек развернулся, стягивая джинсы и отправляя их к краю кровати, где уже лежала его футболка, скинутая сразу же по приходу в комнату. 

– А я думал, ты сказал, что пойдешь за мной, – ответил он с максимально возможным возмущением. – Ты заигрывал со мной всю сраную ночь, флиртовал с кузеном Меган и его парнем. Честно говоря, мне казалось, что тот, который пониже, спустит в штаны, когда ты начал есть хот-дог. И второй был в таком же состоянии. 

Стайлз провел руками по волосам, сцепляя пальцы на затылке и прогибаясь в спине, после чего потянулся и стащил футболку через верх. 

– Они выглядели заинтересованными, верно? – Стайлз прислонился к кровати, опираясь на одно колено, и наклонился к Дереку ради быстрого поцелуя. Он ощутил вкус соли и текилы, но не почувствовал, чтобы Хейл был пьяный. Стайлз тоже выглядел трезвым; его напряженный член упирался в джинсы, и он потянулся вниз, чтобы поправить его. Теперь Дерек мог видеть его влажный кончик из-под полоски нижнего белья, и он очень, очень хотел попробовать его на вкус. Прошло не так много времени, чтобы у Дерека снова встал, но в данный момент это означало лишь его преимущество над Стайлзом. У него впереди было как минимум полчаса. Как минимум. 

Дерек облизнул губы и произнес: 

– Тебе тоже понравилось, если судить по кое-чему. 

Он привстал и провел кончиком пальца по талии Стайлза, остановившись слишком близко, но не прикасаясь к его члену, капле предэякулята или слишком чувствительной блядской дорожке Стайлза.

– Мне понравилось, что они до смерти хотели того, чего им не получить, – сердце Стайлза громко билось, зрачки были расширены, пока он смотрел прямо в глаза Дерека. 

– Тогда чего же они так хотели, м-м-м? – сказал Дерек низким голосом с нотками рычания. Он провел обеими на этот раз руками по телу Стайлза и остановился на бедрах. 

– Думаешь, они хотели бы увидеть, как я трахаю твой рот? Затыкаю тебя своим членом, пока твой собственный медленно истекает смазкой? Может, они бы хотели посмотреть, как я заставляю тебя извиваться и умолять с помощью языка в твоей дырке? 

Стайлз прогнулся сильнее, стараясь избавиться от джинсов, но Дерек удержал его на месте.

– Они точно бы спустили в штаны, если бы увидели, как ты вбиваешься в меня снова и снова, заставляя мой узел набухать от того, насколько мне хорошо. 

Стайлз рефлекторно двинул бедрами вперед, ища ответную реакцию. Наконец Дерек сдался и провел ладонью по блестящему от пота животу Стайлза и, едва прикасаясь, накрыл головку его члена. Стайлз вдохнул словно потяжелевший воздух. 

– Блять, да. Они бы умоляли, верно? Они бы умоляли, чтобы их выебали так же хорошо. Умоляли, чтобы узнать, каково быть на твоем месте. Хотели бы знать, насколько хорошо ты запираешь меня узлом. 

Стайлз снова склонился и укусил Дерека в шею – еще немного, и пошла бы кровь. Дерек умел замедлять регенерацию тела, чтобы синяки, не повредившие кожу, заживали дольше. Стайлз любил трахать его, почти полностью покрытого метками. 

Стилински прошептал в его кожу: 

– Они никогда этого не увидят. Я не позволю. Ты и твой узел принадлежат мне. 

Дерек низко застонал и слегка повернулся, позволяя Стайлзу впиться в другое плечо, оставляя первое отмеченным. 

– Ты ведь все равно собираешься меня выебать? Заставишь меня стать влажным и кончишь глубоко внутри, да? 

Он отложил поддразнивания для другой ночи. Стайлз выпил ровно столько, чтобы его хватило на доведение Дерека до нового оргазма, тем более что у него уже почти встал. Стайлз всегда быстро возбуждал его. 

– Снимай джинсы, я хочу почувствовать всего тебя. Давай же. Пометь меня. Заставь выть.


End file.
